


Strange Phone Calls

by Titti



Category: X-Men (Movies), X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: Challenge Response, Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2003-06-12
Updated: 2003-06-12
Packaged: 2017-11-28 06:36:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/671416
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Titti/pseuds/Titti
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hank turns blue and needs help, but only gets strange answers.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Strange Phone Calls

Hank looked at his reflection in the mirror. Gone were his black hair and pale skin, in their place there was blue: skin, and extremely large extremities.

It happened after that headache that had almost killed him. After that, he had tried to find a solution, but he hadn’t found a way to reverse the mutation.

Learning that Professor Xavier was his best chance for success, he dialed the school.

"Xavier School for the Criminally Bewildered, can I help you?" a young voice answered. He heard disturbing giggling over the line.

Hank hung up. He didn’t need help that badly.

~*~*~*~

Hank decided to call again. There had to be a valid explanation why someone answered the phone in such a fashion. Xavier wouldn’t be so stupid to house criminals.

All right, so he thought that calling Xavier again was an extremely bad idea, but did he have a choice? He could stay blue the rest of his life. However, in the short month since his transformation, he had learned that his new look cut down on his sex life.

Hank sighed and dialed the number.

"Morgue, Logan speakin', I stab 'em and slab 'em."

Jerking off seemed a better solution.


End file.
